Today, people like alcoholic beverages. High quality alcohol bottles are corked. Conventional cork bottle openers are often based on the lever principle. Because the bottle openers need to be small and exquisite, the lever arms have limited length. Thus, using lever-based bottle openers requires a relatively great force. In addition, removing the cork from opener is often troublesome.